Reverse Falls--Gravity Falls AU
by moxyjr2
Summary: This is my version of a popular Gravity Falls AU, Reverse Falls. I have edited the characters and story line to create my own Reverse Falls story!
1. Chapter 1

Reverse Falls

* * *

My version of a popular Gravity Falls AU! Feedback encouraged!

Hope you like it! ~Moxy

^ . _ . ^

* * *

CHAPTER 1: It Begins

* * *

 _Mabel was lying on her side, blown away by the force of the ritual's effects. She stood up and walked over to her twin brother. "Why hasn't it happened already?" Mabel said irritated, her short chocolate brown hair whipping around. Immediately after, there was a flash of light, and a triangular shape materialized. "Ah, the Gleefuls! I was wondering how long it would take!" Said the triangle. The creature knew these kids would be different, but he'd thought they'd at least ask who or what he was, and maybe scream a bit. That's what the others had always done, at least. These kids were different, though. The creature was a bit put off, but intrigued. "The names Bill! To what do I owe the pleasure, Pine Tree? Oh, and I can't forget about Shooting Star over here!" The triangle inquired. "Mabel, show him." Mabel's brother said, with something in his hand. The twins each handed over a gem, one attached to a tie, the other on a headband. Mabel explained the plan, and as Bill finished his part of the deal, the Gleefuls looked at each other and smiled._

Mabel loved looking back at fond memories, seeing at how great she was even then, four years ago. It was also a kind of 'pre-game ritual' for her to look back on before she went on stage. She didn't do this every time, but at least once a month. Seeing how this business began was kind of soothing. She smiled to herself. _Thanks Bill_ , she thought, for without him, none of this would be possible.

The moment she stepped on stage with her brother, she was no longer Mabel, but Star, a stage name derived from the name Bill called her. Her brother, however, stayed Dipper, because that was already a nickname. Star's hair, now past her waist had grown a lot since that day. She also started wearing even more teal, for that matched her eyes. She hated the old, green color of her eyes before Bill helped them. Star's leggings made her feel a little exposed, but the moment the show would start, that sensation would go away. It always did. She and Dipper looked at each other and nodded. Showtime.

Jaunty music started to play as the curtain drew back revealing the twins, ready to begin. They each had a smile, only one of which genuine. Dipper secretly hated performing. Star loved every second of it. They each started performing their act. Dipper read minds, Star levitated a chair, Dipper threw a knife with pinpoint accuracy (and not through skill), and Star put on the charm. The act was going well as the twins performed their usual routine.

When it was almost finished, however, Star, surprising everyone, even Dipper, said, "I would like to do something new! This requires a _Volunteer."_ She smirked as every hand went up. She waited as Soos, the handyman, randomly directed a spotlight in random directions. When it stopped, it landed on a sparking head of long blond hair. The blonde, all of a sudden uncharacteristically timid, shuffled up the isle to the stage.

* * *

Pacifica walked home from the tent of telepathy stunned after the events that took place. She had never been chosen to be an onstage volunteer before, but that wasn't it. Pacifica had always considered herself straight. She had had crushes on tons of boys before, but never a girl. Until now. Star looked so beautiful, so radiant. Star had flirted with nearly everyone at the show, but with Pacifica, she thought it felt _real._ The blonde's hand brushed up on her cheek, wishing it happened again. _I can't believe she kissed me!  
_

As she neared the Mystery Shack, she noticed a boy walking close behind. He had messy white hair and a tattered brown hat. Pacifica reached the shack first, and went to the staff room. Tambry, the manager and second in command, saw her rushing past. "Pacifica! Bud wants to talk to you!" Pacifica changed course and headed for the gift shop, where he'd most likely be. She arrived to find Bud standing next to the white haired boy she had seen earlier. "Pacifica, this is my nephew Gideon from Texas, who'll be staying here this summer. Gideon, this is my favorite employee Pacifica, who is working here this summer. You're both seven years old, right? You'll be good playtime buddies!" Bud said. "Mr. Pines, I'm 16" Pacifica said flatly. "And I'm 15½" Gideon exclaimed, slightly offended. "I know, I'm just havin' a little laugh! Now I need to go show some tourists around the Shack. Pacifica, go get him situated." Bud said, laughing.

"Hey Gideon! Want to go somewhere to chat a bit? I'd love to get to know you! I can help you unpack, too!" Pacifica exclaimed. "Why don't we go to the attic? That's gonna' be mah room, and I do need some help with unpackin'." Gideon offered in a thick country accent. "Sure!" Pacifica said, already running up the stairs two at a time.

"Ok, Pazzy… wait, can I call ya Pazzy?" "Sure! Cute, I love it!" Pacifica responded. "Well, I've been a thinkin'… how was it that those there twins did all that magic-y stuff? I've never seen such fancy special effects in all my years. It has to be magic, don't it Pazzy?" Gideon queried. "I don't know… but I will find out!" Pacifica declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive support on the last chapter. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last! I tried. Updates might be kind of slow now that I have school work to do, but I'll try my bet to update quick! ^ . _ . ^

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Arrivals

* * *

 _Four years ago…_

 _The Gleefuls looked at each other and smiled. They flew up the basement stairs (literally) and locked the door, so no one could see what they had just performed. They wanted to clean it up later- but now, they had experimenting to do. However, while they were flying and telepathically communicating, there was a small explosion in the basement, unbeknownst to the Gleefuls. Bill was in the large basement, looking around when it happened-a flash of blue light. Out of the blinding light came a blue Bill, but upside down with the point on the bottom. "Bill, what have you done!" cried the blue triangle. "Relax, Libb. I didn't do anything!" Bill said before whistling innocently. "That was MY destiny! I was foretold to help the Gleefuls, not you! They needed a kind equilateral angel to guide them, not a scheming demon to give them a taste of power in return for a favor. How did you even do this?" Libb screamed, tears coming out of his one, central eye. "Chaos demon remember? My powers are stronger than yours. I can travel to whatever dimensions I want," said Bill, "And I'm gonna make this place a lot more interesting… see you later sucker!"_

'It is dawning on the 4th year since he swore something would happen. I need to stop him-if possible' Libb thought before collapsing into a puddle of tears and sadness.

* * *

(In another dimension)

"After four long years of waiting, it's finally time. Libb's Gravity Falls isn't his anymore. It's time to begin my weirdification!" Screamed Bill.

(Back to the Reverse Falls dimension)

* * *

Dipper Pines ran through the forest into a clearing. His sister Mabel Pines ran into the same clearing from the opposite direction. "What are you doing here? What's wrong? You said you were hurt! You look fine! Why are we here? Why are we saying the same thing at the same time?" Mabel and Dipper said in unison. "Hey Pine Tree!" Bill said cheerily, materializing in between them. "You see, I sent both walkie-talkie messages to bring you here! While you two were running through the forest, I transported you to an identical forest in an alternate dimension! There's no way out besides through me, and I'm already gone" Bill said, disappearing into the sky. "Oh, and also, you guys are super cool in this dimension." Said Bill's disembodied voice.

* * *

Mabel Gleeful was on the hunt for gnomes; Shmebulock owed her $5, but she wouldn't leave until she got 10. She was about to enter a clearing when she heard Bill's voice saying, "Oh, and also, you guys are super cool in this dimension." Mabel smiled to herself. 'New kids brought by Bill. I better see who it is' She thought, floating up to get a better view, glad to be hidden by the cover of darkness. She gasped when in the clearing she saw her and her brother, wearing the same outfits that Pacifica and Gideon Pines wore. 'I won't tell my brother,' she thought, 'It will be my little secret.' She smiled at the thought and flew home.

* * *

The Pines twins ran through the forest trying to find where it stopped and the town started. 'Two Dippers? Two Mabels? This dimension's Pines twins must be pretty weird if Bill said their cool. I bet they collect deer teeth and heads that are always screaming. Either that or I'm actually Dippy-Fresh for reals in this place….ugh' Dipper thought. Mabel Gleeful heard every word. The teal gem on her headband shone in the moonlight as she read the New Dipper's thoughts. 'Thanks again Bill' she thought, happy for his contribution. Then she mentally filed dear teeth collecting down for another time. 'Soon,' She thought, 'I will start to collect deer teeth soon.'

* * *

Libb was, as always, wallowing in self-pity and despair, but today there were two new emotions in the mix- rage and complete hatred. How _dare_ Bill ruin these children. No one should have that power, especially with their minds not developed enough. They were 12 when it happened, not even teens! And to have so much power- it's uncontrollable. Those kids could do so much. Everything the gems could already do times one-thousand, and they don't have to even be in direct contact anymore. Mind reading, levitation (of one's self and other objects/people), mind control (only for short periods of time and for simple things, but still powerful), and who knows what else?! Libb was miserable. He had officially failed his destiny. 'WAIT,' He thought. 'I CAN SAVE THIS!'

* * *

Gideon Pines had a dilemma. He wanted to show his new friend Pazzy the Journal he had found, but it said trust no one. 'I'll wait a few days to know I trust her. Then I'll show her.' He reasoned with himself. Interrupting his internal conversation was Pacifica. "So, Lil' Giddy, how should we try to find out if it IS magic? I think we should split up. I'll go follow Dipper, and you tail Mabel. Let's start tonight at… let's say… after dinner?" "Sure thing Pazzy. I gotta' go and check on mah Uncle Bud. Nice meetin' y'all, bye!"

* * *

Pacifica finished dinner early and went back to the shack, only to find Gideon already there. "Hey Giddy, your early. Let's go find these twins!"


End file.
